Strummed
by LovedLess231
Summary: It's Hinata's new job as well as every man's dream. Working with Japan's hottest rock star band. To Hinata it's nothing but a nightmare. How long can he handle these vixen's. Gender-Bender.


**Well hello everyone, It's me again after some years, hehe. I'm sorry everyone but I'm back and I am renewed and I shall stay. I have been working on my writing skills for a while, taking classes. Onwards this is a piece I have been working on for a while. **

**The Characters are tweaked a bit, to fit what I believe they will act if they were their opposite gender, As well as there names.**

**Main Pairing: ShikaHinaSasu, Side pairing: NaruHina, SaiHina, KakaHina, SakuSasu, TemaShika, and many more.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything close to it. **

**Chapter 1 :**

Lights flashed around the crowd. They stood on their feet running to the stage, jumping in excitement. Finally the lights stopped, and focused on the stage.

Slowly a dark figure entered, gradually the shadow withdrew from her face as she stepped into the circle of colored lights that formed a star on the dark stage. Sasuke looked upon the crowd of Japan through heavily mascara eyes. Stepping toward the microphone, Sasuke spoke. "Hello Konoha, Its great to be back, This is our new song, 'Paper moon'. Hope you enjoy another one of 'Fire Hawk's' hot new single!" The crowd went wild, cheering.

Lights shone around her, revealing the other part of her band. Shika, the drummer began first and the rest followed. Sasuke stood firm and confident, tapping her foot to the beat. Then she began filling the dome with her alluring voice. The crowd jumped to the beat.

"She's great...." Hinata uttered underneath his breath. He stood behind the stage, with other crew members. He was transfixed on the raven haired vixen.

A slender hand tapped him lightly on his shoulder, startling him from his trance.

Hinata spun around, holding a hand over his heart. "K-Kakashi you startled me." He sighed looking down at the mask clad woman. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but I need you to gather some water bottles for the band before they come in for break." Kakashi a beautiful woman, and also manager of the band, smiled at the young man.

Hinata nodded, Heading off into the cold storage room. Kakashi held her hand over her chin. "Cute." She muttered. Hinata came back with five water bottles. Placing them on a near by counter, Hinata stood by Kakashi. "She's magnificent isn't she?" Kakashi said, more of a statement then a question. Hinata looked down at Kakashi. "Y-yeah"

"Voice like an angel, but attitude like a devil, she's going to be a handful. So keep your wits about." Hinata could tell through the thin mask material, Kakashi was grinning. "Is this your first job?" Kakashi asked, turning to the young man.

Hinata shook his head. "No, I went through tons of other jobs till I got here. Shino got me the job, if it weren't for her, I'll probably be on the streets." His voice trailed off, as he stared at the floor. Kakashi gave him a worried glance. "But aren't you a Hyuga, Surely the family wouldn't leave one of their own out on the streets?"

Hinata's eyes darkened. "I'm not part of there family no more." Kakashi gasped in surprised. A Hyuga disowned, this is the first she's heard. "I'm sorry, I should'nt have said that." Hinata shook his head, waving it off. "No it wasn't your fault, you didn't know."

It grew silent. An awkward silence. "So um, are you and Shino an item?" Kakashi asked. Hinata's eyes widen. "No!" Kakashi's eyebrow quirked upward. "I-I mean no, she's just a friend. I knew her since childhood." Hinata stated, fixing his tone.

Kakahi smiled. "ah." Crossing her arms under her bosom, as she stared out onto the singing vixen. "Its almost break time. Don't do anything that might upset her, I don't want her firing you for stumbling unto her five-inch heels. I'm starting to like you kid, you have this cute boyish charm." She smiled, her heterochromia eyes glistening.

Hinata blushed deeply, starting to twiddle with the ends off his opened button shirt. He cursed himself for such a nervous action he thought he got rid of years ago

"Here they come." Kakashi announced. Hinata looked over, surely here came the five female rockstars. "Great show girls." Kakashi grinned. The drummer, a blonde beauty yelled out in content. "Thanks, I'm thirsty where's the water!" Hinata grabbed one of the water bottles sitting on the counter. "Uh, h-here you go." Offering the bottle, he blushed madly at the bubbly blonde.

"Thank y-" Before she could grab the bottle, it was intercepted by the lead singer. Naruto's face went red. "Hey teme. That was supposed to be my bottle!" Sasuke shrugged it off. "You didn't grab it in time." She drank some water through full red, luscious lips. "I-It's okay. Here." Hinata offered another one to Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks. Your the new boy, right. What's your name?" Hinata scratched the back of his head. "Hinata."

"I'm Naruto!"

From the corner, Sasuke was eying Hinata as she finished the last of her water. "And I'm Sai." Another girl from behind Naruto greeted. Hinata gave her water. Like the rest of them Sai was beautiful. But there was a mysterious aura about her, Hinata noticed. Her smiles were blank.

"Hey, Shika, Shino, When are you going to introduce your self's?" Naruto asked. "Cause Naruto, We already know him." Shika answered, giving her an annoyed look.

Naruto pouted cutely, nearly making Hinata's heart skip a beat. "I didn't know."

Hinata gave both Shika and Shino their water bottles. "Liking the job?" Shika nudged Hinata, after taking a gulp of water. Hinata nodded. "Well it is your first day from there on it's going to be hell." Shika uttered under her breath, sure that Hinata didn't hear.

"I cannot thank you enough for this Shino." Hinata smiled. Shino gave a small smile, nodding. Soon it was time for the girls to leave back to stage to the awaiting fans.

"So how was it?" Kakashi asked. Hinata gave the woman a strange look. Kakashi rolled her eyes playfully. "The band members."

"Oh their nice."

"Well you do have a bit of an advantage with them, seeing as how you've been friends with one since childhood and another since- when did you meet Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

"High school."

Kakashi nodded. "Ah."

"So how am I lucky?" Hinata asked. Kakashi giggled.

"Well your friends with two meaning you wont have any problems with them, but the other three" Kakashi gave a sarcastic laugh. "Their a major handful."

Hinata moved his short bluish hair away from his eyes. "H-how so?" He asked nervously. Kakashi smirked. "Naruto is the wild one, she isn't all that bad, besides the fact that she is loud. Sai, she's quiet but be cautious, never be in a room alone with her." Hinata gulped. "Let's just say she has a thing with penis's. So if you see her inching close to you run." Kakashi brushed aside some strands of silverish gray hair away from her eyes. "Then there's Sasuke, she's bratty. Never get her fired up."

"But don't worry, you have me, Shika, and Shino." She added as a cheerful note.

It obviously didn't ease his mood. Hinata looked back at the band.

This was going to be hell.

**To be continued...**

**Well this chapter is mostly based on introduction and a small back story on them. Next will be better, and a closer view on relationships to come.**

**Next chapter will come quickly. Critism is appriciated. No flaming is allowed. Review please!**


End file.
